


7:17 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Something different,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered before he smiled.





	7:17 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Something different,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered before he smiled and ate the rest of his sweet chili chicken.

THE END


End file.
